Sadistict
by RenOkumura
Summary: [Reto KnB: la rebelión de los ukes] Que Kise y Kuroko sean tan insistentes para que se conozcan puede traer algunas ventajas, sobre todo descubrir que eres un completo sádico y él un perfecto masoquista. Semi-AU, TakaHimu


**Kuroko no Basket y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son idea, obra y creación de Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Lo único que me pertenece es la trama del one-shot. **

**Agradezco a Itara-san por invitarme cordialmente a formar parte de este reto que ne verdad me ha sacado canas verdes y secado el cerebro por pensar en hacer algo decente (que a final de cuentas no obtuve el resultado que quería). A algunos les parecerá rara esta pareja, pero después de ver algunas imágenes en tumblr y de tomar algo de inspiración leyendo algunos fanfics de Azuna-chan en donde aparece está pareja me dije "Why not?" por lo que, si no les gusta mucho el crack, agradecería que no hagan comentarios ofensivos.  
**

**Sin aburrirles más con mis palabras, enjoy!**

* * *

Kazunari en verdad ya había perdido la cuenta de durante cuánto tiempo había estado saliendo con Tatsuya Himuro, aquel pelinegro con uno de sus ojos cubiertos por su negro y sedoso cabello y que le robo el aliento desde el primer momento en el que lo vio.

-Ah.- un largo suspiro. –Por lo menos soy feliz de estar con Tatsu-kun.- murmuró mientras seguía trabajando en la cafetería en la que su amiga –y dueña de la misma- le había dado trabajo de medio tiempo para ayudarle con el dinero del alquiler y los inconvenientes que pudieran llegar a surgir durante su carrera.

.

.

Había sido durante el día de la fiesta de cumpleaños número 20 de Kuroko, tenía bastante tiempo sin salir de su propio departamento después de que los exámenes parciales, el trabajo y haber terminado de mala manera con quien fuera su sempai durante sus tiempos en Shutoku lo atacaron de una sola vez.

-Si tan solo Kotori-chan se hubiera quedado conmigo no me sentiría tan solo.- dijo con molestia. Era cierto, su pequeña –ya ni tan pequeña- hermana menor había decidido de última hora o más bien, solo estaba esperando a que cierto tsundere peliverde le llamará para ir al cine y dejar más solo y abandonado a su adorable hermano mayor que se sentía la mierda más grande del mundo.

Por lo menos estaba seguro de que su adorable hermana se estaba divirtiendo con Midorima, que este la cuidaría de todo aquel imbécil que quisiera propasarse con ella, y que la traería a su hogar terminando la película.

.

Se encontraba estudiando, o más bien tratando de estudiar, para rendir su examen de inglés. No es que fuera malo ni nada de eso, de hecho de su clase era el que mejor entendía el idioma…pero su pronunciación en verdad que le traía problemas. Muchas veces el profesor le había dicho que ese era el único defecto que tenía en el idioma y que era más que importante que lo solucionara sino quería tener que recuperar la materia el siguiente año.

-Joder, todo sería más fácil si tuviera a alguien con quien practicar mi pronunciación.- se quejó en voz alta. Y pudo haber seguido condenando su mala suerte sino hubieran tocado la puerta en ese momento.

.

-Yo Takaocchi.- esa mata de cabellos dorados, su alegre tono de voz, su gran sonrisa, esa presencia que parecía deslumbrar. Joder, el rubio bulleable de su amigo estaba en la puerta de su pequeño departamento y lo más seguro es que le insistiría en salir a algún lado.

¡Claro! Como nadie entendía que en ese momento su vida dependía de que supiera pronunciar bien mínimo un _I'm Kazunari Takao, nice to meet you! _Todo el jodido mundo estaba en su contra, de eso estaba seguro.

-¿A qué vienes Ryou-chan? Estoy estudiando para el examen más importante de mi vida. Maldito inglés, me odia.- preguntó ligeramente molesto invitando al rubio a entrar y a sentarse.

-Moo, Takaocchi, no es bueno que estés de mal humor.- se quejó el blondo. –¡Quiero que vayamos a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Kurokocchi! Y no quiero un no por respuesta ¿Entendiste Kazunari? A cambio prometo ayudarte a estudiar para tu examen, no seré el mejor hablando inglés, pero por lo menos no tengo una mala pronunciación.- dijo Kise.

-¿Cómo sé que no me estás mintiendo Ryouta?- preguntó el pelinegro.

-¡A eso se le llama desconfiar de tus amigos Takaocchi!- chillo el rubio fingiendo estar ofendido. –Bien...En ese caso. _Hello everyone! My name's Ryouta Kise. I'm a model very famous in Japan. Nice to meet you!_- pronunció en un inglés casi perfecto el de cabellos rubios.

-De acuerdo, voy contigo. Supongo que necesito salir a desestresarme un poco.- el pelinegro se levantó de su lugar para ir a su habitación. –Espérame un poco, solo me pongo presentable y nos vamos.- dijo una vez frente a la puerta de su pieza.

.

Y ahí estaban, en la fiesta de cumpleaños que todos sus amigos de Seirin le habían organizado al peliceleste. Por un lado podía observar al que fuera capitán de Seirin junto a la entrenadora, bastante juntos y melosos; por otro lado estaban Teppei Kiyoshi y Makoto Hanamiya, Takao aún recordaba lo sorprendente que fue para todos enterarse que ambos estaban en una relación, más aún después de lo mal que había terminado Hanamiya con Imayoshi-san. Eso no era lo importante aquí, necesitaba ir a saludar al de cabellos celestes y disculparse por no llevarle un regalo de cumpleaños…y culpar a su rubio amigo por invitarlo de último momento aunque estaba casi seguro de que fue idea de su pequeño amigo casi invisible el que fuera. De todas formas, y durante las pocas veces que lo había encontrado en la universidad cuando sus horas libres coincidían, Kuroko se había dado cuenta de que estaba algo –bastante, aunque nunca lo admitiría para no preocupar a sus amigos- deprimido.

.

-Ne…Takaocchi. Te juro que es la última vez que te insisto en que lo conozcas, pero estoy seguro de que él puede ayudarte mejor que yo a estudiar para rendir tu examen de inglés.- insistía de nuevo Ryouta. Ya era la ¿décima? vez que insistía con lo mismo. Con que fuera a conocer a uno de sus amigos, que estaba seguro que ambos se llevarían bien y todas esas cosas. ¡Ya lo tenía harto!

-Takao-kun.- la tranquila y monótona voz de Tetsuya lo sacó de sus pensamientos homicidas hacía el rubio bulleable. –Deberías hacerle caso a Kise-kun, puede que sea un idiota.-

-¡Eso es cruel Kurokocchi!- reclamó el rubio pero fue más que ignorado.

-Él sabe que te llevarías bien con Himuro-san porque ambos tienen una actitud algo similar, además de que Himuro-san vivió durante varios años en Estados Unidos.- terminó de hablar el peli celeste con ese tono tan tranquilo que le caracterizaba.

-Ah…-un suspiro algo cansado. –No sé qué sería de alguien como yo sin ustedes dos, par de insistentes, solo lo haré por ti Kuroko-kun y para ver si esta rubia dramática se calla de una vez por todas.- termino por darles un abrazo a ambos, a pesar de los reclamos de Kise por los apodos que le daban sus amigos y el que Kuroko pidiera "amablemente" que dejará de abrazarlo por tanto tiempo.

.

.

-Really?! También me gusta OLDCODEX, pero en lo personal prefiero a GRANRODEO. Kishou tiene una voz que si fuera más homosexual me enamoro de él.- el mayor soltó unas cuantas carcajadas ante su comentario.

En verdad que el peli celeste y el rubio no se equivocaban. Tatsuya Himuro en verdad era alguien agradable si te dabas a la tarea de acercarte y conocerlo un poco; tal vez era por ser un tipo que se considera a sí mismo _open mind._

-¿En serio? Yo también pienso que Kishou-san tiene una voz que enamora pero no le gana al gran Ta_2. Ese hombre si es mi "laifu ruiner".- comentó el pelinegro menor provocando que el contrario se riera de su mala pronunciación del inglés.

-Sabía por Kise que eras malo en inglés, pero nunca pensé que tanto. Your pronunciation is really funny Kazunari!- una mirada fulminante provocó que dejase de reír de esa forma tan molesta para Takao. –Sorry. I'm sorry so much, really. Pero es que si te escucharás también te reirías.- se disculpó Himuro.

-Himuro-san, ya sé que soy un asco pronunciando el inglés…no era para que te rieras de esa forma. Hieres mis sentimientos.- dramatizó un poco Kazunari riendo poco después.

-You're really funny Kazunari. Dime Tatsuya, no me molesta que me llames por mi nombre de pila o que me pongas un apodo.- pidió amablemente.

-De acuerdo Tatsu-kun.- y una sonrisa acompañó sus palabras.

.

.

.

Pensar que antes fueron extraños, después conocidos gracias a la insistencia de Kise y Kuroko, de que hablaran un poco, con el tiempo se volvieron buenos amigos con gustos bastante similares y mucho después iniciaron una relación que fue bien aceptada por todos sus amigos, incluido Midorima por supuesto.

-Yo creí que estabas enamorado de ese tipo de cabello verde…What was his name?- cuestionó el mayor

-Shintarou Midorima y no. Solo éramos buenos amigos aunque Shin-chan siempre lo negara. Ahora es mi cuñado y lo veo bastante feliz con mi linda hermanita menor. Si quieres algún día te los puedo presentar, sé que a mi hermana le vas a agradar bastante y Shin-chan…puede que parezca que te odié de buenas a primeras pero puedo asegurarte que vas a agradarle y mucho solo por el simple hecho de que you make me so happy.- respondió Kazunari.

-Someday, someday Kazu. Y dile a tu amigo que no solo te hago feliz, también soy capaz de matar a aquel que intente hacerte algo que no quieras.- y un largo suspiro acompañaron sus palabras.

.

.

.

_-El día de tu cumpleaños te prometo que tú estás arriba, quiero ver de qué tanto eres capaz de hacerle a alguien como yo.- _esas palabras resonaban en su cabeza. No pudo celebrar su cumpleaños con su pareja porque el mayor tuvo que viajar a Estados Unidos a arreglar algunos problemas familiares, pero la promesa había quedado intacta.

_-No dudes en que soy capaz de no dejar que te sientes durante un mes completo Tatsu-kun. No en vano dicen que los escorpio somos bastante sexuales.- _fue la respuesta que le dio. No se arrepentía de haber aceptado la propuesta/reto que su novio le había dado por lo que no dudo en comprar vibradores, cadenas, esposas, una fusta, condones de sabores, una cuerda y hasta un traje de cuero negro.

Ese día ni él ni Tatsuya se arrepentirían de hacer algo como eso. Más si Kazunari tenía un fetiche muy bien oculto por el BDSM y el bondage.

.

.

.

Fue después de estar separados casi medio año, pero no reclamaría. Solo se dejaría llevar por sus instintos.

.

.

.

-Espera un poco, Tatsu-kun. No empieces sin mí.- su voz sonaba inocente pero su mirada decía lo contrario.

Kazunari entro al baño a cambiar su ropa por aquel traje de cuero negro bastante ajustado pero que le quedaba tan jodidamente bien. Tomo un gorro negro estilo militar el cual se colocó de lado y tomo la fusta. También se calzó unas largas botas negras que estilizaban aún más sus trabajadas piernas.

-A partir de este momento no soy Kazunari, ni Kazu, ni Takao. A partir de este momento me llamarás amo o señor. ¿Entendido Tatsuya?- ordenó con un tono autoritario.

-Más que entendido señor. Estoy a su completa disposición a partir de este momento, my master.- respondió siguiéndole el juego.

-Veo que eres bastante obediente Tatsuya. Como eres tan obediente como un perrito quiero que comiences a desnudarte lo mejor que puedas y si en algo no me gusta como lo haces recibirás un fuerte golpe con esto. Are you understand?- ordenó Takao de nuevo.

Sin responder nada y sin chistar el más alto de ambos comenzó a quitarse la ropa tal como le había sido ordenado por su "amo". Vaya que le gustaba el papel que había tomado el menor para con él y el que hasta haya comprado ese maldito traje de cuero negro que dejaba ver parte de su espalda y se le ajustaba tan jodidamente bien le ponían y mucho.

Comenzó quitando primero sus zapatos y calcetines, lo que significó recibir un azote en la espalda que le hizo soltar un gemido de dolor y placer. Ahora sabía que era un masoquista y provocaría al otro para que le golpeará tanto como fuera posible.

-Comienza con algo más interesante o te castigaré más de lo que tenía planeado, Tatsuya.- soltó con desdén Kazunari. En verdad amaba ser el dominante y cumplir una que otra de sus más locas fantasías sexuales.

El otro azabache solo continuó con su tarea de quitar las prendas que llevaba una a una. El cinturón no tardó mucho tiempo en acompañar a los zapatos y prosiguió con el pantalón el cual bajo lo más lentamente posible, provocándole recibir otro azote que le hizo soltar un gemido más audible que el anterior.

-No creí que fueras un masoquista Tatsuya. Anyway, me agrada pero me gusta mucho más que sepas cuál es tu lugar aquí.- Takao se acercó al más alto con una venda de color negro la cual posó sobre los ojos hazel de su pareja, bajó una de sus manos hasta los glúteos ajenos masajeándolos lentamente.

-No sabes lo bien que te ves ante mis ojos, Tat-su-ya- canturreó en uno de los oídos ajenos lamiéndolo y dejando unas cuantas mordidas que provocaron que el mayor soltará unos gemidos bastante audibles.

-Continúa con tu tarea, pero deja solo el bóxer. Solo yo puedo quitártelo. ¿Entendido?- ordenó de nuevo aun pegado al cuerpo de su amante.

El mayor solo obedeció, en verdad le era difícil saber qué hacía con los ojos tapados y con una creciente erección. Decidió que era hora de desabrochar la camisa gris Oxford pero en verdad se le complicaba saber dónde mierda estaban los botones de la misma.

-Demasiado lento. Quieres que te haga gritar mi nombre hasta que te quedes sin voz, ¿cierto? En ese caso ve más rápido que no soy tan paciente.- otro azote adorno la casi desnuda piel de la espalda ajena obligando a Himuro a dejar caer su camisa dejando ese blanco torso desnudo.

-Perdón amo.- se disculpó con la voz algo entrecortada del placer que comenzaba a recorrer su cuerpo.

Takao se acercó de nuevo a Tatsuya para tocar la deliciosa piel ajena con sensualidad y lujuria.

Tatsuya solo reaccionaba ante los toque removiéndose ante las manos que le hacían arder la piel con cada roce que iban dejando.

-En verdad te ves tan bien Tatsuya. Tan sumiso y tan entregado a mí. Vas a ver lo bien que lo vamos a pasar, Tat-su-ya.- otra vez esa sensual voz ligeramente ronca que le hacía suspirar y perder la cordura. Sin duda alguna le dejaría ser el dominante más de una vez.

Las hábiles manos del halcón fueron pasando por el sensible cuello y bajando de manera tortuosa por el desnudo y blanco pecho ajeno llegando a esos preciados y sensibles botones rosas los cuales estimulo lentamente con sus manos, pellizcándolos y jalándolos de vez en cuando, provocando suspiros y gemidos de placer al mayor.

-Hnnnng…Ahh.- ¿esa en verdad era su voz? ¿Realmente era él el que producía esos sonidos tan indecentes?

-No tienes ni la menor idea de lo mucho que me estás poniendo Tatsuya. Anda a la cama y pobre de ti si tardas demasiado.- ordenó con voz autoritaria a la cual el otro solo pudo obedecer sin rechistar.

Joder, que él también estaba disfrutando de todo eso y eso que todavía no empezaba lo bueno.

-Buen chico.- halagó Takao acercando su cuerpo al otro, bajando el bóxer del otro liberando la creciente erección de Himuro.

_-Y pensar que cada que lo hacemos me mete semejante cosa.- _pensó Takao acercando su diestra a la boca ajena.

-Lámelos y procura que estén bien lubricados porque será con lo único que te lubrique el día de hoy.- ordeno de nuevo.

El indecente sonido acuoso que producía Himuro con su boca lamiendo esos largos dedos con cuidado, llenándolos lo más posible de saliva, pasando su lengua por las falanges y es espacio existente entre los mismos dedos. Cuando fue suficiente Takao alejo su mano de manera brusca y sin avisar metió su dedo corazón a la entrada ajena, abriendo espacio entre esa estrecha y caliente cavidad para lo que vendría después.

-D-duele.- se quejó en voz baja.

-Calla.- dijo y saco el dedo de manera brusca yendo a buscar una mordaza, las esposas y el vibrador que había comprado antes.

Se acercó de nuevo al mayor y de manera ágil puso la mordaza en la boca del otro y lo esposo para que no se resistiera más adelante.

-Solo disfruta y déjate llevar por tus instintos Tatsuya.- susurró de nuevo en uno de los oídos ajenos.

Takao volvió a introducir uno de sus dedos por la estrecha entrada, luego se volvieron dos los cuáles hacían tijeras a la vez que entraban y salían y pronto se volvieron tres dedos simulando embestidas buscando aquel punto que le haría perder la cordura al contrario.

-Hng…hnnnnm…- gemidos y jadeos de placer se escuchaban a pesar de estar amordazado y de sus ojos tapados salían unas cuantas lágrimas producto del dolor y el placer que sentía.

El halcón saco sus dedos al sentir que su pareja estaba más que listo por lo que decidió introducir el vibrador por aquel musculo anillado.

-Pobre de ti si osas gemir con esto.- dijo una vez terminada su tarea, encendiendo el vibrador provocando que el otro arqueará su espalda ante la ola de placer recorriéndole.

En verdad era difícil no gemir con tal cosa metida en el culo y vibrando de forma tan placentera. Por más que intentaba no soltar ningún sonido le era casi imposible y Takao no dudaba ni un segundo en hacerle entender que lo mejor todavía no llegaba azotándolo de tal forma con la fusta cuando escuchaba tan siquiera el amago de un gemido.

Fueron minutos de una gran pero grata tortura. Seguramente tendría los golpes marcados durante mucho tiempo. Ahora sabía que su "adorable y tierno" novio no jugaba con eso de que no se podría ni mover. Después de todo, Kazunari era un sádico y el un masoquista.

-Buen chico. Supongo que estás esperando lo más importante, juro no hacerte esperar más.- dijo con voz lujuriosa y quitándose las botas y después el traje con facilidad quedando completamente desnudo y dejando al aire libre su miembro pidiendo atención no olvidando apagar el artefacto que estaba torturando a su novio y sacarlo. Se alejó de nuevo durante unos momentos buscando entre los condones el sabor favorito del pelinegro.

-Sé un buen chico y ponle el condón a tu amo con la boca.- ordenó de nuevo quitando la mordaza y después acercando aquel objeto de látex a la boca ajena y guiándole con sus propias manos hasta su hombría. Kazunari soltó algunos gemidos roncos al sentir como su miembro era engullido completamente por el mayor.

-Sabe a…chocolate.- murmuró Himuro.

Takao se acercó a la boca de su amante, durante toda la noche no le había dado ni un solo beso y esa era la mejor oportunidad para devorar de manera tan apasionada la boca ajena, dejando pequeños mordiscos en el labio inferior del mayor que soltaba suspiros y jadeos de placer ante el dolor que le provocaba Kazunari. Después fue dejando besos, mordidas y lametones en el cuello, clavículas y pecho de Tatsuya, el cual solo podía soltar gemidos bastante audibles.

-A-amo, m-métala ya…p-por favor.- pidió con la voz bastante entrecortada

-Será un placer.- dijo antes de meter su hombría de una sola estocada.

No espero ni un momento a que su pareja se acostumbrase, suficiente había tenido con el vibrador que momentos antes había torturado al pelinegro por lo que comenzó con un lento vaivén que al principio fue doloroso para el mayor pero que con el tiempo fue volviendo más y más placentero.

-Ahg…hnm…hng…K-Kazunari.- soltaba el mayor cada vez con más frecuencia, le importaba poco si Takao le azotaba de nuevo.

-T-Tatsuya.- respondió Takao.

En pocos minutos la habitación se volvió un concierto de gemidos, jadeos y suspiros por parte de ambos, sobre todo cuando Kazunari llego a ese punto que hizo enloquecer a Himuro.

-AHHH! Ahí hnnng.- gimió lo más fuerte que pudo.

Takao siguió aumentando el ritmo y tocando ese punto la mayor cantidad de veces posible disfrutando de los indecentes sonidos que soltaba Himuro cada vez que lo hacía.

Así fueron pasando los minutos hasta que ambos llegaron al clímax.

-K-Kazunari, I-I love you.- dijo Himuro abrazando a su pareja y dejando salir aquel fluido blanco manchando su torso.

-Yo también te amo, Tatsu-kun.- le respondió Takao aun embistiéndole con fuerza. No paso mucho para que el también liberase su semilla en el interior de su pareja.

Bastaron unas cuantas embestidas más en las que Kazunari dejo de eyacular y unos minutos para que ambos pudiesen regular sus respiraciones y que Takao saliera del interior de su pareja.

-Eso fue…no bromeabas con eso de que no me podría mover, siento el culo hecho pedazos.- soltó Tatsuya.

-Y yo no creí que fueras un masoquista. Perdón si fui muy extremista con algo, pero en verdad tenía varias fantasías así.- se disculpó Takao.

-No te preocupes. Ahora quítame las esposas y la venda o juro que te meto una patada donde más te duele.- exigió a lo que Kazunari obedeció liberando a su pareja para después besarle con ternura.

Ahora ninguno de los dos se arrepentía de haberle hecho caso a las insistencias de Kise y Kuroko.

Mucho menos podían arrepentirse de una noche así, porque ahora sabían que uno era un masoquista y el otro un completo sádico.

* * *

**No sé si realmente les gusto este remedo de lemon, pero es la primera vez que escribo uno D: por lo que me sentiría feliz si recibo sus reviews diciendo si les gusto o no y críticas constructivas para que pueda aplicarlas después. No crean que van a salvarse de mí y mis historias con parejas crack, están a miles de años de que no haga eso(?). La única que puede decirme que hacer soy yo(?)**

**-Ren**


End file.
